


"Do you have a pencil I can borrow?"

by mismatchedsockdrawer



Series: Nothing's Over [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mismatchedsockdrawer/pseuds/mismatchedsockdrawer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungkook meets Jimin and Taehyung in the same morning...separately. And only after he's sort of got the hots for both of them does he realize they're dating each other. But they both like him and like hanging out with him so he ends up spending all of his time with both of them, pining after both of them. But as time goes on, he starts to realize that the playful flirting coming from both of them is completely genuine. Maybe Jimin and Taehyung are willing to open their hearts a little further for the sake of a cute undergrad student who doesn't know what he's doing with his life.</p><p>Can be read as a prequel to "Kookie's Two Favorite People".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seokmin's elixir of doom

Jungkook was barely on time for his first class. It was an 8am dance class, one that only upperclassmen usually took, but there were no prerequisites and Jungkook needed the credits. He sat down at a desk and dumped his backpack down. The class was split into two sessions, the first twenty minutes was an actual class, teaching the various types of choreography and later into the semester would also require the students to create their own choreography routine. Jungkook was actually rather excited for the class. He settled himself at his desk and opened his backpack. Fuck. _Why didn’t he have a pencil? Of all the days to forget a writing utensil why was it the first day of class?_ He rolled his eyes at himself mentally. There was nobody at the desk to his left so he turned to his right, tapping the arm of the older boy in the seat next to him. “Do you have a pencil I can-” Jungkook trailed off as the red haired boy turned to him, round glasses slipping down his nose. _Who the fuck looks that good in the morning?_

“Pencil? Yeah I got one.” The other boy said, passing him the one in his hand before digging for another one in his bag. “I’m Jimin.” He said.

“Jungkook.” _Pull yourself together Jungkook. He only gave you a pencil. Calm the fuck down; yeah he’s hot but it’s a pencil. You need to use your pencil to write the stuff off of the board. Stuff? Jungkook focus. You’re staring at him. Jimin’s probably weirded out. Get your gay ass dick to calm the fuck down and pay attention to the class._ Jungkook snapped his attention back to the board, suddenly flushed and uncomfortable. He could feel Jimin’s eyes linger on him for a moment longer before the older boy looked away, crossing his ankles together as he turned back to focus on the board. 

The first twenty minutes of the class consisted of the teacher passing out the syllabus and discussing the various aspects of choreography and the types of dance they would be required to make a choreography to. And then everyone was instructed to pack up their bags as they would be moving into the dance studio across the hall to actually start dancing. Jungkook quickly handed Jimin back his pencil. “I um, sorry, here’s this back.”

Jimin laughed and pushed it back to him. “Dude, it’s a pencil. Keep it. You’ll probably need it later.”

“But it’s a really nice pencil.”

“That’s why you should keep it. Now move your butt, we don’t want to be late for the next part of the class. Last one in becomes the professor’s example.” Jimin said, smacking Jungkook on the back and taking off out of the room. 

True to Jimin’s word, the last kid to walk through the door of the studio was pulled forward to the front of the room. However it didn’t look like he particularly cared. He was told to introduce himself and the bleached blonde haired boy with a headband bowed and said his name was Hoshi. Jungkook wasn’t sure if the other boy was the teacher’s aide or just an excellent student because every time the professor listed a dance move from a particular genre, Hoshi knew it and performed it instantly. Jungkook was genuinely impressed by the way the other boy moved. The professor seemed somewhat impressed as well, but after about ten minutes of explaining different dance types, Hoshi was dismissed back to the rest of the group. 

“I want you all to split up into groups of three. You’re going to take one of the dance aspects that Hoshi performed for you and create your own choreography for it. We only have 40 minutes of class left so I will give you all 20 minutes in the individual practice rooms to come up with no more than a 2 minute routine. You’ll perform it in front of the class with your partners and I’ll judge each of you based on your participation. I’ll split you up in groups randomly so when you hear your name, go to the practice room I send you to.”

The professor listed names and rooms in a totally random order. Room one had all three students right away, while other rooms got one student at a time for awhile. Jimin was sent to room seven and Jungkook waited for his name to be called. “Jeon Jungkook, room seven.”

Jungkook nodded, bowing at the teacher before leaving the room and then headed down the hall. _Room seven? Wasn’t that where Jimin went to?_ He knocked on the door. “Come in.” It wasn’t Jimin’s voice. He pushed the door open and was met with Hoshi’s cheerful smile. “Hi. Naega Hosh.”

Jimin pushed at him. “Dude, be more weird. Hey again Jungkookie. You picked the right group. Hoshi is like the best at dance in the entire school.”

“And you’re pretty damn good yourself Chim.”

Jungkook put his hand forward. “I’m Jungkook.”

Hoshi shook his hand cheerfully. “Nice to meet you. You’re not a senior are you? You seem young.”

“No. I’m only a second year. I’m just taking the class for the credits.”

“Do you dance?”

“A bit? I’ve been told I’m good at it but well I don’t know.”

Hoshi shrugged. “If I put something on can you freestyle dance a bit?”

“I’ll try.”

Hoshi put on a new song that Jungkook had never heard of, some girl group song apparently, and Jungkook closed his eyes and let the rhythm take over his body. He started to move, letting his limbs move freely and comfortably. For a moment he let himself forget that he was in a room with two very attractive older boys who were apparently dance majors and far more talented than him, and he just let himself enjoy dancing. He didn’t dance much, almost never, but his body seemed to know what it wanted to do and when Hoshi turned off the music, Jungkook finally opened his eyes.

“I think we can work with that.” Jimin said, pushing off from the wall he was leaning against. Jimin pulled Jungkook towards the whiteboard that Hoshi was already beginning to scribble on. 

“Okay so we should put Jungkook in the middle. He’s tall and attractive so he’ll be the focus. Should we do hip hop? Maybe a slow spin as we pull up our shirts a bit?” Hoshi turned around suddenly. “Do you have abs?” He asked, pulling Jungkook’s shirt up without warning. Jungkook spluttered. “Good enough. Okay we’ll do that.” He spun back to the board.

Jimin shrugged. “With Hoshi, it seems like he does all the work, but he really honestly loves to choreograph stuff. He’s so fucking good at it. Everyone wants to be in Hoshi’s group, but Hoshi’s picky with who he dances with. Either you’re his best friend or a total stranger…it’s one or the other and you have to be really lucky to get a second dance session with him.”

“Okay okay, lookie here. Jungkook, you’ll start here, you’re number one. Jimin, you’re two, I’m three. We’ll use the song you were just dancing to and…”

Within about ten minutes, they had perfected their routine as much as they could given the short time frame. They were using half of a song, and Jungkook was front and center for most of the routine. Jimin and Hoshi seemed adamant that Jungkook be the epicenter of their mini stage. When their group finally stepped forward to perform their unit, Jungkook found himself actually really liking the class and really liking the way Hoshi and Jimin treated him. When class was over, Hoshi had to run off to another class, but he pushed his number into Jungkook’s hand with a smirk before leaving. Jimin took his time.

“When’s your next class?”

“Ten. I’ve got like a half hour. You?”

Jimin shrugged. “Ten thirty. Want to get coffee for a bit? My treat.”

Jungkook nodded. “That’d be great.” And when Jungkook finally had to leave to rush off to his next class, Jimin had made sure the younger had his number as well, sending him off with an unexpected kiss on the cheek. Jungkook was baffled by the older boy’s sudden display, and it was all he could think of until he walked into his class.

That is, until he laid eyes on a blonde haired kid, not two years older than him, squatting over a desk, chugging some sort of weird drink. He hopped off of the desk, a wide grin on his face even as his face scrunched up a bit. “Pay up Seokmin.” He demanded. The kid was loud and Jungkook found himself instantly interested in him. Jungkook slapped himself. _What the fuck is wrong with you? Control your goddamn dick. You’re not getting laid by any hot…weird guys you just met. Calm the fuck down._ Jungkook took a seat in a desk in the back row, hoping that would keep the loud weird kid away so he couldn’t stare at him the entire class. No such luck.

“Hi! I’m Taehyung. Who are you?” The other boy, Taehyung, was plopping himself down in the seat beside him, extending his hand to Jungkook.

“Jungkook. Uh…what were you drinking?”

Taehyung laughed. “Seokmin’s elixir of doom. He puts hot, spicy, sour shit in a club soda bottle, shakes it all up, and then if you can drink the whole fucking thing, you get like $100 bucks. I had a friend try it and he failed but like, he told me what was in it so I’ve been practicing over the summer and I didn’t spill a drop and Seokmin owes me and I’m awesome.”

Jungkook blinked. “Wow.”

“Taehyung! Shut the fuck up!” Their professor suddenly snapped. “Open your damn binder and read from page 14; Taehyung. Now!”

Taehyung winked at Jungkook as he opened his binder. “Duty calls.” He said with a grin.

As expected, Jungkook couldn’t keep his eyes off of Taehyung the entire class. He seemed to be on a first name basis with the teacher who seemed to positively hate him. Jungkook found it adorable. And when Taehyung dragged Jungkook to the cafeteria with him right after class, Jungkook followed blindly. “So you’re pretty cool. But you gotta be loud and obnoxious like me.” Taehyung was saying after he flirted with the girl checking their ID’s as they walked into the cafeteria. He led Jungkook through the various lines for food and then to a small table by a window. “So what do you do for fun? Was this your first class today? How old are you? Do you like dogs?”

Jungkook laughed, putting his hands up. “Slow down. Yeah I like dogs, I’m 20, and sometimes I dance for fun. This was my second class today. I take it you get on Professor Kim’s nerves just cause it’s fun?”

“I love making that guy swear. He took the longest to break though. He hates me and I love it. Oh hey!” He suddenly said, standing up on his chair and waving towards the door. Jungkook glanced in that general direction but Jungkook couldn’t see anyone he recognized. He turned back around and watched Taehyung eventually plop down in his seat. “Okay so we should totally go get some coffee after this. You seem like fun and I like you Kook.”

“Don’t call me Kook. That’s weird.”

“Kookie?”

Jungkook shrugged. “I guess. And I already had coffee this morning. Like right before class. I don’t think I need anymore. But if you want…” He trailed off as familiar bright red hair suddenly obscured Taehyung’s face, capturing the louder boy’s lips in a kiss. Jungkook sat back suddenly, cheeks burning. _Idiot. What made him think either of these boys were single…unless this was a dare?_

“Oh Kookie, have you met my boyfriend Jimin?” Taehyung said, spinning Jimin around. 

Jimin smiled. “Hi again. Tae, we had class together this morning.”

“Oh he was that cute kid you texted me about?”

Jungkook sort of tuned them out, shocked suddenly. _Fuck. The two guys he had wanted to date or hook up with were dating…each other. And he had both of their numbers and had already gone on a date with one of them. Oh he was so fucked when they figured it out._ “I have to go. I just remembered I don’t have one of my books for my next class.” He pushed his plate away, apologized, and bolted out of the cafeteria. He leaned against the wall just outside of it, running a hand over his face. “Oh I’m so fucked.” He mumbled.


	2. "Hyung, can I fuck you?"

Jungkook managed to avoid Jimin and Taehyung until the next week. He had no choice but to attend classes again and he got to the dance class as late as possible to avoid sitting next to Jimin. He sat next to Hoshi and some other kid he didn’t know. He caught Jimin looking at him a few times, a hurt expression on his face, but he avoided responding to the other boy. Jimin tried to talk to him when they were headed to the dance practice rooms, but Jungkook brushed off any conversation with the other boy.

He was paired up with just Hoshi for the small groupings in the second portion and the blonde perched himself up on the bench against one wall. “Okay dude, why are you avoiding Jimin? Is it because he’s gay? Because that’s not a good reason to avoid someone as cool as Chim.”

Jungkook frowned. “I’m not avoiding Jimin. Why would you ask that?”

Hoshi rolled his eyes. “You’re a terrible liar. That wasn’t even the slightest bit convincing. Just spill it Jungkook.”

Jungkook sighed. “We should be working on choreography.”

Hoshi tossed him a pen. “Get to it then.”

Jungkook floundered in front of the white board, trying to figure out how to make movements with just two people. He drew circles and arrows for a minute or two before Hoshi spoke up again.

“I’ll help you if you’ll be honest with me about the Jimin situation.”

Jungkook whirled. “What? Why? Why does it matter?”

Hoshi frowned, standing up and erasing everything on the board. “Because Jimin is a normal, sweet, wonderful person who wants to be your fucking friend and I don’t know what stick crawled up your ass and died but you can’t just be a homophobic prick. His lifestyle isn’t affecting your life goddamn it.”

“It’s not that.” Jungkook said hastily, stopping the older boy from saying anything else. “I’m gay too.”

Hoshi exhaled. “Ohhhh.” He ran a hand down his face. “You fucking liked Jimin. It makes so much sense now.”

Jungkook nodded, eyes slightly wide at Hoshi’s perception.

“Look just get over your crush man. Him and Tae have been dating since middle school. They’re not breaking up over anything. And there’s tons of other fish in the sea. Hell you could date me if you wanted.”

“Are you asking me out?” Jungkook asked, flustered.

Hoshi laughed. “No. But I’m just saying, Jimin and Tae are totally awesome people and you should totally be friends with them. Someone else will come along.”

Jungkook swallowed. “Okay.” He debated telling Hoshi that he sorta liked Taehyung too but he held his tongue. “Do you have time to get some coffee later?” He asked.

Hoshi perked up. “I’m free at 2. Does that work? It’s a little late for coffee I guess but I’m totally down.”

Jungkook forced a smile. “Yeah.”

Suddenly they were given the five minute warning and Hoshi’s eyes widened. “Shit! Okay quick, follow my lead. We can so pull this off. You’re a fast learner.”

Jungkook nodded.

 

\---  
Right after class ended, Hoshi had to rush off to his next class, but Jimin caught up to Jungkook. “Hey, I’m sorry if me being gay weirded you out. I just…I’m sorry. Can we still be friends?”

Jungkook fidgeted nervously. “Yeah. We can still be friends. It’s okay that you’re gay. I don’t mind. It just…surprised me I guess.”

“Okay! By the way your dance with Hoshi was really good. You both were in such perfect sync. How many times did you guys practice that dance?”

“Once.” Jungkook replied.

Jimin’s eyes widened. “Dude…how the fuck? Damn you must be hella talented. I can’t wait to tell Tae how good you are!” And then Jimin flinched. “Sorry. Taehyung and I are sort of a package deal. I’ll talk about him a lot…and be with him a lot too. Is that okay?”

“Uh yeah, it’s okay, it doesn’t bother me.”

“Okay cool. Hey so my favorite part of your guys’ dance was when-”

Jungkook wasn’t really paying attention as Jimin continued talking animatedly about dancing as they walked across campus. _It did bother him. How the fuck was he supposed to deal with Jimin and Taehyung flaunting their mushy coupleness in front of him?_

 

\---  
Jungkook figured his crush(es) would go away soon enough. Hoshi set him up on a couple of random blind dates, but when most of the semester had passed and Jungkook still found himself staring at Taehyung’s side profile during history, or Jimin’s thighs when he danced, or the couple’s fingers tangled together at meals, Jungkook knew it was no use. He was still into both of them. He pulled Hoshi aside one day. “I don’t think you should set me up on dates anymore.” He said as they wandered throughout the campus in the breezy autumn afternoon.

“Why not?”

Jungkook shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. “It’s not working.”

“Are you still into Jimin?” Hoshi asked softly.

Jungkook nodded just slightly. “But I’ve also liked Taehyung.”

“What?” Hoshi stopped walking.

Jungkook flushed. “I’ve tried Hoshi. I put every ounce of effort into forgetting them and moving on and dating other people but I can’t.”

Hoshi patted Jungkook’s arm apologetically. “I’m sorry. I really am. I wish there was something I could do.” Hoshi dragged Jungkook over to a bench underneath the big tree in the middle of a field. “I don’t know if it would make it easier or harder if you told them. I don’t honestly know how they’d react.”

“Would a clean break be a better idea? If I avoided taking any classes with either of them next semester?”

Hoshi bit his lip. “Maybe. They’ll be hurt though.”

“What can I do? Wouldn’t they be more offended if they found out I liked both of them?”

“I don’t know. But if you really want to do this, I can try my best to help you avoid them. It’s not the best idea I’ve ever had and it’ll probably not go over well, but if you think it will help…”

“Please. I can’t do this anymore. I’m a mess.”

Hoshi nodded. “Okay.”

 

\---  
Jungkook couldn’t do dance the next semester. The only class he could have taken Jimin was in. And Jungkook had to avoid the next level of history. He’d have to take it next semester. Hoshi let him know Taehyung and Jimin’s schedule, and Jungkook adjusted his meal schedule around that. He had to skip lunches, but he was doing okay at avoiding both of them. He had to duck around a corner to hide when he spotted Taehyung across the courtyard once, but other than that he was avoiding them just fine. The semester was nearly over and Jungkook had finally started to forget about the way Jimin moved when he danced or the rich color of Taehyung’s eyes when he was excited about something. 

Jungkook finally figured he was ready to date someone, and he got up the guts to ask out an older blonde boy from his cooking class named Seokjin. He planned to ask him that afternoon, but as he walked to class, he was stopped harshly, pressed against the wall of the library he had just walked out of. “What the fuc-” The words died on his lips as he realized who had pushed him against the wall.

“Jeon Jungkook, what the fuck is your fucking problem? Stop fucking avoiding us you asshole.” Jimin’s hair was black now, and Taehyung’s hair was now sort of purple. Taehyung was leaning against one of the pillars outside the doors of the library and Jimin had Jungkook pinned to the wall by his arm.

“What do you mean?” Jungkook managed to say without stuttering.

“You’ve fucking rearranged your entire schedule, stopped taking dance classes, and are now a half year behind in history for whatever fucking reason. Man the fuck up and tell us what the hell is wrong with us that you’ve been _avoiding_ us for the past three months.”

Jungkook was never sure what compelled his next action, but he leaned down and pressed his lips against Jimin’s before he could stop himself. Sparks flew and for one second, everything was suddenly right in Jungkook’s life. And then he realized what he’d done. He resolutely stayed where he was, lips pressed against Jimin’s lips, eyes tightly closed as he waited for one of them to punch him. 

“Oh.” Taehyung whispered.

Jimin stepped back finally. “Jungkook…”

“I’m late for class!” Jungkook blurted, and stumbled away from the older boys, barely managing to pull his backpack onto his shoulders as he ran across the campus. He ran all the way to the other side of campus where his next class ws held.

Seokjin raised his eyebrow as Jungkook walked in, panting and sweating. _Shit._ Jungkook remembered he’d asked Seokjin to come early so they could talk. Jungkook was going to ask him out before class. Well that wasn’t happening now.

“You okay? You’re not late you know. And I already know you’re going to ask me out.” Seokjin said 

“Seokjin…I’m sorry. I can’t fucking do this.” Jungkook said, dropping into his seat in defeat. 

Seokjin sat down beside him. “What?”

Jungkook looked over at Seokjin. “I can’t date you. I’m in love with someone else. I’m sorry I led you on. I was trying to forget them but I can’t. I fucking can’t.” He felt tears welling up in his eyes and he turned away, his face burning in shame as a hot tear made it’s way down his cheek.

Seokjin patted Jungkook’s back softly. “Come on, let’s ditch class, let’s go talk in the lounge okay?”

Jungkook shook his head. “I’m sorry. Please don’t hate me.”

Seokjin hummed, standing up before pulling the younger to his feet. “Shut up Kookie. Let’s go talk about it downstairs. Tell me all about it and I seriously don’t care if you cry. We can go to my dorm if you want.”

Jungkook finally nodded and let Seokjin lead him to his dorm. And after he had spilled all of his fucked up issues to the older boy, Seokjin simply smiled. “You know it’s alright. If you still want to try dating me, I’m okay with it.”

“Even if I’m in love with someone else…them?”

Seokjin smiled sadly. “Yeah Kookie.” He pressed his lips to Jungkook’s. 

No sparks flew. Jungkook pulled back slowly. “Seokjin…I’m sorry…I can’t.”

Seokjin pursed his lips, nodding after a moment. “It’s alright.” The silence that followed was awkward. “Can we still be friends Jungkook?” Seokjin finally asked.

Jungkook nodded and stood up to leave. “I should get back to my dorm. I’m sorry I wasted your time. See you around I guess.” And as Jungkook shut the door behind himself, his heart crushed in on itself further. He stood outside for a long minute before he turned around and pushed the door to Seokjin’s room open again. “Hyung, can I fuck you?” He blurted out.

Seokjin blinked up at him in surprise and then nodded. “Yeah Kookie.” 

Jungkook shoved Seokjin to the bed, crashing their lips together, hoping beyond hope that he could forget Taehyung, forget the way Jimin’s lips felt against his, forget everything except the way Seokjin groaned and writhed and twisted underneath him.

If only it was that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm this wasn't what I was expecting to write, but I'm super happy with it. Enjoy!  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	3. "You're an asshole Jungkook."

Jungkook was living a lie. After that one afternoon with Seokjin, he decided to give it a try. So he paraded Seokjin around campus as much as he could, throwing caution to the wind and no longer avoiding Taehyung and Jimin. Finals were only a week away and everyone was distracted and busy so Jungkook never really saw them. When the semester ended, Jimin graduated. Taehyung had one more semester. Hoshi and Seokjin had another year. Jungkook had two years left. But Jungkook knew that after summer he only had to avoid Taehyung for one more semester. Three months. He could do that.

Seokjin broke up with him over the summer, and when Jungkook went back to school in the fall, Jungkook went in blind. Hoshi had refused to help him avoid Taehyung any further, and Jungkook wasn’t sure if he would have any classes with the older boy.

He lucked out. None of his Monday classes had Jimin’s rambunctious boyfriend in them. The same was true of his Tuesday through Thursday classes. Jungkook only had one class on Friday. It was a chemistry class in the late afternoon. He arrived somewhat early and took a seat off to one side of the large lecture hall. He opened his laptop and fiddled around on social media for a bit. He was meeting with a study group for his English class after chemistry was over and one of the boys in the class was actually kind of cute. _Maybe he’d give things a try with Hoseok._ Jungkook settled his backpack in the empty seat beside him as the Professor walked in. 

Class had already started when the door at the back of the hall slammed open sharply. Everyone whirled. The professor barely gave the latecomer a second glance. “There’s an empty seat in row 5. Sit there Tae.” 

_Row 5? I’m in row 5_ Jungkook thought, moving his backpack onto the floor in front of him on autopilot. And then he realized something. “Tae?” He breathed and sure enough just as Jungkook looked up, Taehyung’s familiar smiling face came into Jungkook’s field of vision. 

Taehyung’s smile dropped instantly and he turned to the professor. “I can’t sit here.”

“Cut the asshole act and sit the fuck down Taehyung.”

Taehyung’s eyebrows knit together. “No.” He stepped out of the row and headed up the stairs.

“You leave this room and you’ll be dropped from the class Taehyung. I know you need it to graduate so sit your ass down right the fuck now.” The professor snapped.

Taehyung’s hands clenched and he dropped his backpack down on the stair he was standing on. He plunked himself down beside it and pulled out his laptop, avoiding Jungkook’s eyes even as he angrily arranged himself in the middle of the stairway.

Shame burned in Jungkook’s cheeks and down his neck. Taehyung was pissed at him, that much was clear. Didn’t even want to look at Jungkook let alone sit next to him. When the class finished, Taehyung scrambled for his things and burst out of the classroom at full speed. Jungkook took his time, frustrated at himself and embarrassed at everything he’d done regarding Jimin and Taehyung.

He called Hoshi after class instead of going to his study group. “Hoshi? I know you’re mad at me too, but do you have Taehyung and Jimin’s address? I want to write them an apology letter.”

Hoshi’s end of the line was silent for awhile. _“I’m not sure I should do that. You’re better off just seeing them in person.”_

“I saw Taehyung in chemistry this afternoon. He…Hoshi, nobody has ever looked at me with so much hatred in my entire life. I feel like shit. What do I do? How do I fix this?”

Hoshi sighed. _“I don’t know.”_

“Hoshi?” Jungkook’s voice was small.

_“Yeah?”_

“Do you hate me too?”

_“Jungkook, if you were going to avoid them, why didn’t you just avoid them? Kissing Jimin like you did and then parading Seokjin around the next day? I don’t know Jungkook. I don’t know how I feel. But you’re not just a cute underclassmen who’s good at dancing and has a crush on the best student in the class anymore. You stopped being that a long time ago. You’re an asshole Jungkook. I don’t know if it’s possible to fix being an asshole.”_

The line clicked and Jungkook was left standing there, unsure of what to do. _Hoshi had called him an asshole. And he was. He had acted without thinking and never once considered how his actions had affected Jimin or Taehyung. How was he supposed to fix this? Could he fix it?_ He clutched his phone tighter in his hand and tried to walk forward on shaky legs.

“Jungkook!” A voice called him. Hoseok. Hoseok from his English class. Jungkook looked up for a second and watched the older boy’s expression change suddenly. Hoseok ran over to Jungkook. “Hey. What’s going on?” Hoseok asked in a gentle tone that was 100% unlike him. 

Jungkook shook his head. Hoseok was cute. He was energetic and fun and goofy… _just like Taehyung._ Jungkook couldn’t just tell Hoseok everything now could he? “Nothing.” Jungkook lied.

Hoseok rolled his eyes. “Liar. Come on. Let’s get an early dinner.” Hoseok led Jungkook to the cafeteria and Jungkook followed in a slight daze. If he could get through this meal without saying anything incriminating on himself, maybe Hoseok would still want to be his friend.

“My friend said I’m an asshole.” _Great job Jungkook. The one thing you said you weren’t going to do, you just went and did. See if Hoseok hangs out with you now you big idiot._ Jungkook bit his lip as Hoseok turned to stare at him. _This was it. Hoseok was never going to talk to him again._

“Doesn’t sound like a friend to me.” Hoseok replied.

“You don’t get it. I _am_ an asshole.”

Hoseok settled down at a table. “How? Nothing about you seems like an asshole to me.”

So Jungkook told him from the beginning. From how he fell for Jimin and Taehyung to spending every day of last year with them hanging on each other, to fucking everything up and kissing Jimin after three months of avoiding them, right up until that afternoon when Taehyung had nearly been willing to drop a class he needed to graduate _just_ to avoid sitting next to Jungkook. “I’m an asshole.”

Hoseok had been quiet the entire time, listening carefully while eating his dinner. Jungkook’s went untouched and he didn’t particularly feel like eating. He had no appetite anymore. “Did you ever think that maybe they both liked you too?”

Jungkook looked up in surprise. “What?”

“I know Jimin. I don’t know Tae except by default. But…” Hoseok put his chopsticks down. “Neither of them are the flirty type.”

“What do you mean? They flirt all the time.”

“With each other?” Hoseok asked.

Jungkook frowned. “Well yeah.”

“You said Jimin took you out to coffee. I was Jimin’s dance partner for two semesters and we never once went to coffee. And despite what everyone thinks, Taehyung isn’t always loud. When he meets new people he’s quiet. It’s different with a group of a lot of people, but when it comes to people he doesn’t know or is uncomfortable with, one on one with them he’s quiet. Jungkook, he dragged you right from that literature class without knowing more than your name, and talked your ear off. That’s completely different from the Taehyung I know. It took him a whole month before he talked like that with me.”

“Oh.”

“Did they flirt with you?”

“They took me to the movies all the time. We went to watch Hoshi’s dance recital together an they even bought my tickets because my allowance hadn’t come in yet. They wouldn’t let me pay them back. And they never got mad at me for…oh. Jimin kissed my cheek once.”

Hoseok sighed. “I’m going to do you a favor, but you owe me big for this Jungkook. I’m going to call Jimin and Tae and ask if I can come over to hang out tomorrow, but you’re going to go in my stead and work this shit out. I’m pretty sure they both like you Jungkook…or did.”

“Hoseok I can’t. Taehyung looked like he was going to punch me. He was so angry I just…”

Hoseok flicked Jungkook’s hand as it reached up to pull the phone away from the other boy’s ear. “Hi Jimin! Hey so I know you already graduated but I briefly saw Tae this afternoon so I figured you’re still on campus with him.” There was a pause. “You guys have your own place now! That’s so cool. Hey so I was wondering something. I’ve got this dance choreo I’m working on and it’s kinda not going the way I wanted it to, and I was hoping I could pop by your place tomorrow to run some moves past you. I’ll bring pizza.” Hoseok was smiling as he talked animatedly to Jimin. “Awesome! I’d love to watch a movie with you and Tae after. Is 4 okay? Text me your address and I’ll see you tomorrow.” Hoseok hung up and looked at Jungkook pointedly. “Don’t fuck this up. You’re buying the pizza.”

Hoseok was finished with his dinner and he stood up, about to clear his dishes. “Hoseok?”

Hoseok looked back at Jungkook. “Yeah?”

“You don’t think I’m an asshole do you?”

Hoseok smiled softly. “No. I don’t think you are. You’re pretty stupid with relationships, but you’re not an asshole.”

Jungkook nodded. “Um, thanks Hoseok. If…if things don’t work out, do you want to go on a date sometime?”

Hoseok smiled. “I’m straight Jungkook. But I appreciate the offer. I’ll text you their address later okay? I’ve got to go. Night class to get to.”

Jungkook nodded and watched Hoseok go. He picked at his food for another fifteen minutes before he gave up and cleared his dishes. His phone buzzed with Hoseok’s text a little after 9pm, and Jungkook’s stomach started bubbling nervously. He gave up on studying before he even started, and he was too anxious to fall asleep. By three the next afternoon. Jungkook was on the verge of throwing up. He hadn’t eaten at all yet, had less than three hours of sleep, and he was shaky as he wandered through the grocery store looking for a refrigerated pizza they could eat later. He hopped on the bus that would take him to Jimin and Taehyung’s apartment and settled on a seat, more nervous than ever. He pulled out his phone to text Hoseok.

To: Hobi  
_I’m really nervous_

Jungkook wasn’t sure if it was worse that Hoseok didn’t reply to him. He stared at his phone waiting for a text to come through, but none came. He reached his stop and got off the bus, walking down the remaining couple of blocks before he arrived at the apartment. He climbed up the stairs to the third floor, and stood outside apartment number 326. He took a deep breath. _You can do this Jungkook. It’s going to be okay. Just breathe._

Jungkook reached a hand up and knocked on the door. _There was no turning back now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg I'm loving writing this...I don't know how many more chapters there'll be. Maybe two or three. Could be more. I don't know. But I'll probably have additional works in the series because seriously I don't want to stop writing this au. Lemme know what you think.  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	4. "Shut up Jeon Jungkook"

To say Jimin and Taehyung were shocked to see Jungkook at the door was a bit of an understatement. Taehyung spun on his heel and left the entryway immediately. Jimin stared at Jungkook for a long minute in shock. “What the fuck.” He said.

“I’m here to apologize.” Jungkook said in a small voice.

Jimin’s hands clenched. “Fine.” He crossed his arms. “Apologize and leave.”

“Um…okay uh…” Jungkook shuffled his feet. _Don’t fuck this up Jungkook. Just…_

“Oh for fucks sake Jungkook if you can’t even half-ass an apology why the fuck are you here?” Jimin huffed. “Just fucking leave.”

“No I want to apologize. Let me just-” 

“No!” Jimin snapped.

What happened next surprised Jungkook. He blinked and Jimin’s fist made contact with Jungkook’s face. Jungkook staggered backwards, his hand reaching up to touch his cheek. “Jimin…”

“You fucking deserved that!” Taehyung shouted from inside.

“I guess I can go.” Jungkook said softly. “Um, here’s the pizza I was supposed to bring.” Jungkook passed the pizza to Jimin and then turned around. He heard the door shut behind him and Jungkook heaved a sigh. His cheek was still tender but he forced himself to keep his hands at his sides. He was almost down the hallway when he heard the door open again. 

“Wait.” It was Taehyung. Jungkook turned around as Taehyung stepped out of the apartment. “Why don’t you come in and talk for a bit?”

“Um are you sure?” Taehyung nodded and Jungkook walked back down the hallway. He stopped at the door. “Jimin’s not going to punch me again is he?”

Taehyung shook his head. “I don’t think so.” Taehyung stepped to the side and let Jungkook into their apartment. 

Jimin was sitting on the couch, his posture tense. Taehyung waved Jungkook over to the armchair next to the couch before settling himself next to Jimin. Taehyung linked his hand with Jimin’s and Jungkook could clearly see the way Jimin squeezed Taehyung’s hand tightly. “You better start talking Jungkook.” Jimin said.

Jungkook stared at his hands, fidgeting them in his lap for a moment before speaking. “I’ve been really stupid. And made a lot of mistakes this year. I guess I never really stopped to think about how it affected anyone around me. I came here to apologize. I’m really sorry. For everything.”

“What exactly is everything Jungkook?” Jimin asked.

Jungkook took a deep breath, deciding to just say everything after a moment of consideration. “For the kiss, for the cold shoulder, for flaunting Seokjin, for being a pussy about telling you both how I really felt. And I’m sorry for falling in love with you both in the first place.”

Taehyung’s eyes widened but Jimin nodded slowly. “Okay. I don’t exactly know how to proceed from here, but if you’re expecting us to be happy and-”

“I’m not expecting anything. I’m seriously just here to apologize. I honestly don’t expect anything to happen ever. I’ve done too much damage and I’m seriously sorry for everything. I should have thought about the shit that it probably did to your relationship.”

Taehyung scoffed. “The shit you did to our relationship started the day we met you.”

Jungkook frowned and looked at Taehyung curiously. “What do you mean?”

Taehyung sighed. “Jungkook, we both liked you from the moment we saw you. We had to sit down and talked for weeks about what we were going to do about it. We discussed polyamory.”

“What?”

“We discussed breaking up and letting each other have a shot at you. We almost did. Twice.” Jimin finished.

Jungkook stood up slowly. “I should go. Just don’t ruin your relationship or anything and um just I’ll leave you guys…I’ll uh. I’ll drop the chem class Taehyung. Then you can graduate.” Jungkook turned towards the door.

“What? No!” Taehyung said. “Jungkook don’t leave.”

“No I really should. I’ve done enough damage.”

“Jungkook stop.” Jimin said.

“No I really should go. I need to leave now.” Jungkook had his hands on the doorknob. He pulled the door open but was stopped when Taehyung stepped up behind him and pushed the door closed again.

“No you’re not leaving.” Jimin said. He’d walked up behind the both of them.

Jungkook turned around. “I can’t.”

Taehyung rolled his eyes and then put his hands on Jungkook’s cheeks. “Shut up Jeon Jungkook.” The next thing Jungkook knew, Taehyung’s lips were on Jungkook’s.

Jungkook’s eyes widened and he stepped back. “Taehyung, what are you doing?”

“Kissing you dumbass.”

“Why?”

Jimin rolled his eyes and pushed Taehyung aside. “Because we’re in love with you, you idiot. Here let me show you.” Jimin stood up on his toes and pressed a kiss to Jungkook’s lips. 

“Oh.” Jungkook said when Jimin stepped back. 

“Yeah. Just…give us some time. We really ought to start things slow, but we’re okay with dating. Would you like to?”

“You punched me in the face a few minutes ago.”

“Yeah sorry about that.” Jimin said. “Come back inside. We’ll bake that pizza and hang out for awhile and figure out what we’re going to do next.”

Jungkook nodded, nervous as Taehyung shut the door and Jimin led Jungkook back to the living room. “Do you want to date us Jungkook?”

Jungkook looked over at Taehyung. “Yeah. I think so. I’d like to. I’ve always wanted both of you.”

“Then you’re going to have to earn it.”

“Earn it? How?”

Jimin smirked. “That is for us to know, and you to find out. Are you in?”

Jungkook swallowed. “Do I get to be with both of you at the end of all of this? And sex? I’m not gonna be royally blue balled for the next two years am I?”

Taehyung laughed. “Don’t worry Kookie. One of the tests is how good you are in bed.”

“There’s tests?”

“Again, us to know, you to find out.” Jimin said again.

“Oh god you’re both going to torture me for fucking shit up so much. Goddamn it.”

“You’re gonna love it Kookie.” Taehyung said, and pecked a kiss on Jungkook’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	5. Jungkook's fever

Things weren’t easy at first. The three of them fought a lot. But Taehyung and Jimin had Jungkook over almost every single day and the three of them made sure to talk about any and all issues they had with each other. Taehyung was adamant that good communication was the key to a happy and healthy relationship and Jungkook knew it was true. The first couple months of their relationship passed rather quickly. 

Taehyung’s outburst the first day of chem class was written off as him just being Tae, and both him and Jungkook sat next to each other every Friday. They passed notes, distracted each other, and on one occasion, teased the shit out of each other in an attempt to see who could get the other more riled up before the class ended. Directly after the class they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other and Jungkook found himself pressed against the wall of the men’s bathroom while Taehyung anxiously jerked the both of them off. 

Jimin came by Jungkook’s dance classes and gave him pointers and tips to help ensure his younger boyfriend would pass the class. Hoshi started talking to Jungkook again, and they found out Seokjin was dating the klutzy kid in Jungkook’s dance class. 

“I’m literally only taking this class for the credits. How was I supposed to know I was shit at dance?” Namjoon complained as Seokjin met him after class. 

Jimin laughed and offered to give Namjoon dance lessons, and both Namjoon and Seokjin heaved a sigh of relief. 

But as the end of the semester rolled around, Jungkook became completely swamped in final projects and assignments. It was late November and winter had set in early. It was cold and Jungkook almost wasn’t able to come stay with Taehyung and Jimin one weekend because of the snow.

The last week before finals, Jungkook started to feel sick. He knew he had a fever but it was Thursday afternoon. He was done with classes and was headed over to Tae and Jimin’s. He always stayed over Thursday night and Taehyung would drive both of them to chem the next evening. The bus ride over was hot, too hot. Jungkook was wearing too many sweaters and despite how chilly the air in the bus actually was, Jungkook was sweating. He almost fell asleep before his stop and only the jolting of the bus reminded him of where he was. He leapt out of his seat and into the cold winter air.

It helped. For a few minutes at least, and then Jungkook started to feel cold, really cold. He was a few blocks away from the apartment and when he pulled out his phone to text one of his boyfriends to pick him up, he realized his battery was dead. He pulled his scarf closer and trudged on. He made it to the apartment, knocked on the door, was greeted by Jimin’s smiling expression, and that was the last thing he remembered as his world went black.

 

\---  
“Kookie is here!” Taehyung said excitedly as they heard a knock on their door. Jimin was already at the door and opening it. Jungkook looked like death warmed over and as Jimin pulled the door open, their younger boyfriend toppled forward in a dead faint. Jimin barely managed to catch the far larger boy and he hollered for Taehyung to hurry the fuck up and help.

They half-dragged, half-carried Jungkook to the couch and took off his layers. “Go get a thermometer.” Jimin said to Taehyung as he headed to the kitchen for a bag of frozen peas. He pressed the bag of vegetables to Jungkook’s overheated clammy skin, and Taehyung returned with a thermometer. Jimin stuck it in Jungkook’s mouth and when he pulled it out a moment later Jimin exchanged a worried glance with Taehyung. “How the fuck did he get over running a fever this high?”

“We need to get him to a hospital don’t we.” Taehyung said. It wasn’t a question, but Jimin nodded. 

“I’m going to call and see if they can get an ambulance out here. There’s no way we can drive with this much snow around here.”

Taehyung nodded and sat next to Jungkook as Jimin left the room to call for an ambulance. Fifteen minutes later their younger boyfriend was bundled up on a gurney while Taehyung and Jimin followed behind the paramedics. They hooked him up to an IV of fluids. Jimin and Taehyung were sent to the front of the ambulance and they were headed to the hospital. Jimin clutched Taehyung’s hand in his and the taller boy rested his head on Jimin’s shoulder.

Jungkook was a lot sicker than either of them realized. His fever had shot up even higher on the ride to the hospital and he was rushed off to an ice bed once they were in the emergency room. Taehyung and Jimin were told to wait in the waiting room and that’s where they stayed for the next couple hours. A doctor came out and let them know his fever had gone down and he was on some antibiotics and that they could come see him. 

Jungkook had been moved to another room and when Jimin and Taehyung got to see him, they were almost shocked by how pale he was. There was still a cooling blanket on Jungkook’s skin. Taehyung sat down beside Jungkook, holding his hand gently. “Poor Kookie.” Taehyung said softly.

Jimin sat down on the other side of Jungkook. “At least we got him to the hospital. They said he’s going to be alright.” He leaned over to kiss Jungkook’s forehead. “He feels a lot cooler.”

And if Taehyung fell asleep curled up next to Jungkook waiting for him to wake up, could you blame him? Jimin stayed awake, pacing the room when he started to get drowsy. That way, when Jungkook would finally wake up a few hours later, Jimin’s would be the first face Jungkook’s saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short. I lost my writing mojo cuz I'm lame and this is way shorter than it should be. But I'll be getting more worked on soon. A longer chapter maybe coming up next, maybe some smut chapter after that, and then it might be over *shrugs*. I hope you guys like it.  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	6. "I love you"

Jungkook woke up in an unfamiliar place. _Where the fuck was he?_ His head hurt. Hell, his whole body hurt absolutely everywhere. _What the fuck happened?_ He opened his eyes blearily, moving his hands along the bed he was in. Something tugged in his right arm and he glanced down at it curiously. 

“Kookie you were really sick.” Jimin said.

Jungkook looked up sharply, groaning as everything started spinning. “What?”

Jimin sat down on the bed beside Jungkook. “You came over running one hell of a fever. We called an ambulance and we’ve been here ever since. Apparently you contracted some really severe sort of flu thing. It’s not contagious, but you were in the emergency room for a few hours before they got you stabilized. Are you doing okay Kookie?”

Jungkook swallowed. “Is that why my throat feels like sandpaper?”

Jimin shrugged. “You were really dehydrated. If you knew you were sick why did you still come over? You could have stayed at the dorms. Or called us to come pick you up.”

“I don’t use my brain?” Jungkook replied. “Plus my roommate was out.”

“That weird quiet kid you never talk to?”

Jungkook nodded. “Well he’s not that weird.”

“He lives out in the recording studio doesn’t he?” Taehyung mumbled sleepily. Jungkook started as he realized his other boyfriend had been snuggled up beside him the whole time. Taehyung kissed Jungkook’s cheek. “Hi.” He said with a smile. “Better?”

“A little. And Yoongi isn’t that weird. He’s totally got a boyfriend though.”

“Really?” Taehyung sat up a little.

“It’s a hunch, but he’s got hickeys on his neck these days and I keep finding clothes that aren’t his in the bathroom. As in I find two sets of boxers sometimes.”

Jimin laughed. “That’s cute. Maybe we’ll get to meet said roommate and his boyfriend someday?”

Jungkook shrugged. “How long til I can leave this place?” He gestured at his arm. “And get rid of this stabby thing. I hate needles.”

“It’s an IV. And the doctor said you could probably go home tomorrow. Well sometime today actually. But you’re not going to be able to make it to chem.” Taehyung said. “But I’ll get you a doctor’s note so you can get out of the pop quiz our professor is going to have.”

“How is it a pop quiz if you know about it?” Jimin asked, an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

Jungkook turned to look at Taehyung. “Were you going to tell me about this?”

Taehyung shrugged. “I would have as we were walking into class. Can’t let you get a better grade on a chem pop quiz than me.”

Jimin flicked Taehyung on the arm. “Well now you’re definitely going to class today. Take notes for Kookie.”

“On it boss.” Taehyung said with a smirk. “I’m glad you’re feeling better Kookie.”

“Is there room on the bed for me?” Jimin asked. “I haven’t slept yet.”

Jungkook nodded and scooted a bit closer to Taehyung. Jimin snuggled up next to Jungkook for some much needed rest. “Thank you guys. I love you.” Jungkook said. He tensed up slightly as he realized this was the first time he had ever said that to either of his boyfriends.

Taehyung squeezed him tighter and Jimin kissed Jungkook’s neck. “Love you too Kookie.” Taehyung said.

“Took you long enough to say it.” Jimin teased him. “Love you most.”

Taehyung sat up slightly, glaring over at Jimin. “No I do.”

Jimin shrugged. “You fell asleep, I stayed awake. I love him more.”

Taehyung narrowed his eyes before settling his head back on the pillow. “You’re on bitch.” He kissed Jungkook’s ear. “I love you most.” He whispered.

Jimin rolled his eyes with a grin. “I can still hear you Tae.”

“Shh.”

“Guys shut up, I’m sleepy.” Jungkook mumbled.

His older boyfriends giggled and Taehyung threw a leg over Jungkook’s leg. “Okay sleepy. See you in the morning.”

 

\---  
Finals week came and went and Taehyung was scheduled to graduate early the next semester. Jungkook registered for his classes, and the three of them had about two weeks before Christmas to figure out what to actually do for Christmas.

“I don’t want to go home for Christmas.” Taehyung was complaining.

Jungkook woke up from what had been a blissful nap. Jimin was in the kitchen, making something, yelling back at Taehyung who was playing video games on the same couch Jungkook had been sleeping on. “You know we don’t have to this year.”

“What about Kookie?” Taehyung yelled.

“I’m awake.” Jungkook groaned. “And I’d like to avoid going home for Christmas if I can avoid it. I mean ever since I came out to my parents.” He sat up all the way and shrugged, snuggling into Taehyung’s side. “I doubt they’d be okay with me dating two guys.”

Jimin leaned against the doorway of the kitchen. “I hadn’t quite thought about that aspect of stuff. Then should we just stay in for Christmas?”

“That’s what I was trying to say all week.” Taehyung replied.

Jungkook rolled his eyes. “Both of you have been saying that all week. Whatcha making Chim?” Jungkook asked, hopping up to snatch the spatula from Jimin’s hands. “Chocolate cookies?” He asked as he disappeared into the kitchen.

“Kookies.” Jimin mumbled. And then after checking to make sure Jungkook was properly distracted by the cookie batter, he slipped next to Taehyung, pausing the other boy’s game. “Okay, are you good to make this the best Christmas ever?”

Taehyung glanced at Jimin. “As in are we finally gonna sex our poor younger boyfriend?”

Jimin shoved at him. “He’s been getting plenty of dick up til now. But yes, we’ll finally do it all three of us. But that’s not what I meant you perv.”

Taehyung shrugged. “I had to ask. But does that mean we’re going to do all that cute shit we talked about when he was still in the hospital?”

Jimin nodded. “You down?”

“Hell yeah.”

“Down for what?” Jungkook asked. He had chocolate on his face and fingers and was still licking batter out of the bowl.

“We’re going to make this the best Christmas ever.” Taehyung said eagerly.

Jimin rolled his eyes. “What part of ‘it’s a secret’ don’t you understand Tae?”

Taehyung smiled. “You paused my game. Payback’s a bitch.” He teased. He shoved at Jimin slightly. “Go clean Kookie up, I’ll beat this level and then we’ll all go shopping for stuff. I want all of us to be bundled up in warm jackets and scarves and be cute as hell when we try and buy each other presents without anyone else finding out what we got them.”

“You’ve thought this out very thoroughly.” Jimin said.

“Yes. I’ve also thought about beating this level for awhile. Go lick chocolate off of Kookie’s nose.” Taehyung pushed at Jimin again and Jimin rolled his eyes with a grin, getting up to do so. 

“Okay Kookie.” Jimin said, pressing up on his tip toes to lick at Jungkook’s cheek. “Nom.” He said and Jungkook giggled. “I’ll put the cookies in the oven when we get back. Let’s get you cleaned up and we’ll get bundled up for shopping. Sound good?” Jimin asked.

“You just want to get me naked don’t you?” Jungkook teased Jimin.

Jimin shrugged. “Come with me and find out.”

“Don’t get too frisky without me.” Taehyung hollered after them.

“No promises.” Jimin yelled back. “We have a super hella hot and sexy boyfriend remember?”

Taehyung huffed. “You better be talking about me or I’m not sucking your dick later.”

Jimin laughed and pushed Jungkook up against the bedroom wall. “I’m totally sucking your dick right now though.”

Jungkook groaned. “Should have totally put chocolate stuff on my dick. Damn it.”

Jimin grinned. “Don’t need it.” He dropped to his knees, fumbling with Jungkook’s fly. “You’re delicious without my fabulous batter all over your yummy stick.”

“I’m surprised Tae ever went out with you with those terrible lines.”

Jimin looked up with a smirk. “So did you…so…”

Jungkook rolled his eyes. “Just suck damn it.”

“Feisty.” Jimin teased, and then gripped Jungkook's hips hungrily. “As you wish Kookie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter, but well I'm updating faster. I think 2 chapters more? Maybe? Idk...definitely going to be smut next chapter (I'm a tease I know). I'll try and update in the next few days...and I'm working on a hybrid fic for my next maknae line fic...so stay tuned for that okay????  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	7. All I want for Christmas is you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Letting ya'll know there's smut ahead so be warned

It was snowing hard outside but Jungkook was warm inside with both of his boyfriends. They had been acting funny all day, and it _was_ Christmas Eve so Jungkook knew they had something planned. The three of them had already taken care of calling their families, and the last box of presents from their relatives had finally come in earlier that morning. Their little Christmas tree was all lit up and decorated and brightly wrapped presents were piled up beneath it. 

Jimin brought out some hot chocolate as Taehyung brought out their dinner and the three of them settled together in the living room, wrapped up in blankets. “So I was thinking we should do one present tonight before bed and then do the rest of them in the morning.” Jimin said.

Jungkook brightened. “Yeah!” He got up and went to the pile of presents, passing two small gifts to his boyfriends.

Taehyung and Jimin exchanged a glance. “Jungkook, we actually had something in mind.”

“Can we give you our present to you first?” 

Jungkook sat back a bit dejected. “I guess.”

“Okay, well then head to the bedroom.”

Jungkook looked slightly confused. “What?”

Taehyung stood up with a grin, leaning over to peck Jungkook on the lips. “We have your present in the bedroom.”

“Oh.” He stood up and headed into the bedroom, Jimin and Taehyung following after. He stopped just inside and turned around to look at his boyfriends. “There isn’t anything here.” He said.

Jimin smiled. “We decided we wanted to have sex with you for Christmas. I mean we got you presents too, but we wanted to make it special.”

“But…I’ve had sex with both of you already.”

Taehyung grinned, dragging Jungkook onto the bed. “I know, but you haven’t slept with both of us together yet. All three of us, in bed together. It’s gonna be so much fun.”

Jungkook swallowed nervously. _Shit why was his heart pounding so much?_ “Um, okay.”

Taehyung looked at Jungkook with concern. “Unless you don’t want to?”

“No, I do. It just caught me off guard is all. Um, are you guys sure?”

Jimin grinned, leading Jungkook to the bed. “Yeah of course we’re sure.” He pressed a kiss to Jungkook’s cheek.

“Okay.” He tugged off his sweater, nervous suddenly in front of his boyfriends. He settled on the bed and watched Taehyung pull Jimin in for a sweet kiss, hands gripping Jimin’s ass while Jimin worked Taehyung’s sweater off, taking the shirt off with it. 

Taehyung giggled. “I’m gonna go turn up the thermostat a bit, it’s cold in here.”

Jimin rolled his eyes. “I’m telling you it’s just going to get hotter in here.”

“Whatever, I can do what I want.” Taehyung hollered from the other end of the house.

Jimin shrugged and climbed on the bed beside Jungkook, pulling him down for a slow kiss. It slowly got to be more sloppy and when Taehyung got back he sighed. “I leave you alone for one minute and you’re already almost done with foreplay without me.” He whined. Jimin pulled him forward by his belt loops before lifting off of Jungkook’s lips.

“Why don’t you come join us then?” He asked.

Jungkook watched as Taehyung and Jimin met in the middle, surging towards each other in easy, comfortable kisses. Everything was so natural to them. They’d been doing this for years after all. But watching made Jungkook nervous. He’d only ever had sex with two other people besides his boyfriends and he’d never had sex with two other people at the same time before. Hell he wasn’t sure who was sticking which dick in what hole and he was anxious. He vaguely heard Taehyung giggle that they were leaving Jungkook out, but his mind was already running in overdrive. He wasn’t a bottom, but he when he was with Taehyung he wasn’t a top either. _Fuck how will this work? What do I do? What if I fuck up? Oh fuck I can’t do this, I can’t oh god._

Taehyung’s hands came onto Jungkook’s shoulders and the older boy forced him to look up at him. “Jungkook breathe.” He said gently.

Only then did Jungkook realize he’d begun hyperventilating. _He was having a panic attack? Now?_ The realization only served to freak him out more and he felt the panic well up in him further. _He couldn’t do this. He’d pack his stuff, leave and never ever come back. What had he been thinking? It’s better to leave, I can’t do this._

“Jungkook, if you don’t want to, or aren’t ready to, we don’t have to do this.” Jimin said softly. They both looked unsure, and Jimin reached to button his pants up again.

Taehyung settled beside Jungkook, pulling the youngest against his chest and peppering kisses along his cheek. “It’s really okay Kookie. We didn’t think this would overwhelm you so much.”

Jungkook swallowed, focusing on the sound of Taehyung’s voice and the gentle rub of Jimin’s hand on his thigh to ground him. It took him another minute before his breathing evened out again and his panic began to dissipate. “I…” His voice trembled as he spoke and he swallowed again, clenching his hands as he fought the anxiety and tried again. “I still want this.” He whispered.

Jimin opened his mouth to reply but Taehyung shot him a glance and they both waited patiently for Jungkook to finish.

“It just. It caught me off guard. And you guys are so…I guess good together. You’re perfect and you’re so used to each other. I’m the third wheel and…” He ducked his eyes away from either of them, nervous. “I’ve never done it with two people at once…I don’t know how it’s supposed to work and I don’t want to disappoint either of you.”

“Jungkook, you won’t-” Jimin cut Taehyung off with a sharp glare, knowing the youngest wasn’t finished talking.

After a moment of hesitation Jungkook continued. “I guess I was afraid if it was bad you’d break up with me and I’d be alone and I just…I don’t want that. I’ve wanted you both for so long and there’s no one else for me. Seokjin broke up with me for Namjoon, Hoseok who said he was straight is fucking my roommate Yoongi, and even Hoshi is dating a really cute girl. And…”

Taehyung leaned over, shutting him up with a soft kiss. “No more Kookie. It’s okay. You don’t have anything to worry about. We’d never break up with you over something as trivial as sex.”

“If we were going to break up with you over something it would have been the time you flooded the apartment a week into you staying here.” Jimin supplied.

“We don’t want anyone else Kookie. We really, _really_ fucking like you. And we’ve all established that we both like fucking you.”

“We don’t have to have sex now. Honestly it doesn’t matter to us either way. We wanted it to be special but if it’s too overwhelming, we totally get it.”

Jungkook looked between his boyfriends, unsure of what to say. They were being so sweet and understanding and Jungkook was overwhelmed by another emotion. He buried his face in Taehyung’s bare shoulder, trying to swallow past the lump in his throat.

“Jungkookie, don’t cry.” Jimin said anxiously. 

“Why?” Jungkook choked out, his shoulders shaking as tears tracked down his cheeks.

“Why what Kookie?” Taehyung asked, running his fingers through Jungkook’s hair.

“Why do you guys care so much?” Jungkook asked as Jimin brushed his tears away lightly. 

Jimin laughed. “Jungkookie, we love you.”

“Honestly if you’re not ready, we can wait. As long as you need. Promise.”

Jungkook looked up at Taehyung. “Really? Promise?”

Taehyung nodded. “Of course. We’d be shitty boyfriends if we pressured you into sex.”

“I don’t feel pressured. I’m just anxious. I don’t want to fuck up.”

Taehyung pressed his forehead against Jungkook’s, looking the younger in the eyes. “Jungkook, you’re perfect. We love everything about you. You don’t have to worry about fucking up. Hell neither of us know how a threesome works. It’s going to be a mess and that’s part of the fun.” Taehyung said with a grin.

“You’re sure?”

“Of course.” Jimin replied. And it’s okay if it doesn’t happen for weeks or months. Honest you can take all the time you want.”

Jungkook shook his head. “I don’t want to wait. I…I’m just a little jealous that you both know each other’s bodies so well.”

Taehyung grinned. “We’ll teach you.”

“Are you really sure?” Jimin asked.

“Yes. I want this.” Jungkook said firmly.

“Thank fuck.” Jimin breathed and he latched onto Jungkook’s lips.

Hands were suddenly everywhere, pulling at pants, shirts, underwear; trying to divest everyone of their clothes as fast as possible. Taehyung panted as Jimin wrestled his pants down first and Jungkook wrapped his long fingers around Taehyung’s cock. He bucked into Jungkook’s fist a few times before he pushed the youngest away, turning to push Jimin onto the bed.

Jimin whimpered as Taehyung reached into the drawer for the lube and condoms, flicking the cap of the bottle before he carefully slipped a finger inside of Jimin. Taehyung tossed the bottle to Jungkook. 

“Should I prep myself?” He asked.

Taehyung shook his head. “No, come help stretch Jimin out.” He said, his voice thick with lust. 

Jimin’s fingers wrapped around his own cock as both of his boyfriends settled themselves behind him, long fingers stretching him open. He wasn’t sure whose finger brushed against his prostate, but he bucked upwards, gasping out a mumbled curse.

Taehyung batted Jimin’s hand away from his cock, leaning down to press a teasing kiss to the tip. “Don’t touch yourself yet.” He said gently.

Jimin nodded anxiously, reaching up to pull Jungkook down for a passionate kiss. Jungkook groaned into the kiss and Jimin could feel the youngest’s cock press insistently against his thigh. “More.” He gasped.

Taehyung grinned. “You want more Jiminie? Do you want more of Kookie’s fingers or mine?”

“Both!” He whimpered, writhing as another finger rubbed against his prostate.

Taehyung carefully lubed up a second finger and when Jungkook sat back, he slicked up a second finger as well. Taehyung eased the third finger into Jimin’s hole and after a moment, Jungkook added the fourth. “Can you cum from just our fingers Jiminie?” 

Jimin nodded anxiously, whimpering as four fingers stretched him open, scissoring and curling inside of him. They pressed in all the right places, and as Jungkook massaged Jimin’s prostate with the pad of his finger, the oldest boy bit down on his lip, fast approaching his orgasm.

Jimin’s cock dribbled precum down the side of his dick and Jungkook licked his lips as he watched Jimin buck up into nothing, his hands clenched at his sides.

“Lick it.” Taehyung said teasingly, and Jungkook pressed down to wrap his lips around Jimin’s cock. He writhed and then shouted out a warning, barely giving Jungkook enough time to pull away. Jimin screamed as he came, his cock spurting all over his belly. He panted as he came down, Taehyung carefully pulling his fingers out of Jimin’s ass, Jungkook doing the same. 

They let Jimin catch his breath and Jungkook caught Taehyung in a sloppy kiss. Taehyung ran his hands along Jungkook’s ass while Jungkook’s tangled in Taehyung’s hair. He tugged on the bright red strands lightly and Taehyung groaned.

“I’m feeling left out.” Jimin grumbled. The other two turned to him sheepishly. Jimin was sitting up on his elbows and he was eyeing his boyfriends’ dicks carefully. “I want Kookie in me.” He said decidedly and Taehyung shrugged. He rolled a condom onto Jungkook’s cock, not breaking a kiss as he did so, and when he was slicked up, Jungkook carefully lined himself up with Jimin’s hole. Taehyung pressed a pillow underneath Jimin’s hips for a better angle and then Jungkook pressed inside his oldest boyfriend, groaning as he slowly bottomed out.

Jimin groaned, pulling Jungkook down so his arms were on either side of Jimin’s head. Jungkook smiled lightly as he pressed his lips to Jimin’s, insistently pressing into the older boy’s mouth with his tongue, eliciting a low moan from deep in Jimin’s throat.

Taehyung’s arms wrapped around Jungkook’s waist, encircling Jimin’s cock trapped between them and he carefully sucked dark marks on Jungkook’s neck. The youngest slowly worked up a steady rhythm, rocking his hips forward when Jimin bucked up against him.

Taehyung pulled away after a moment, letting Jungkook focus on Jimin for a bit before he surprised the youngest with gentle hands gripping Jungkook’s cheeks, slipping in between the crack lightly. Jungkook’s hips stopped as he felt lube slicked fingers press against his hole. “Tae?” He asked.

Taehyung sat up on his knees, kissing Jungkook’s neck lightly before nibbling on his ear. “Can I fuck you?” He breathed in a low tone.

Jimin groaned underneath Jungkook and his hand reached for his cock. “Yeah.” Jungkook replied breathlessly. 

Taehyung grinned and got to work, carefully easing a finger inside of Jungkook. Within a moment he had found Jungkook’s prostate and the youngest stuttered, dropping his head to Jimin’s chest as a low groan rumbled through him. “Fuck.” Jimin whispered, rocking his hips upwards.

Taehyung was impatient and eased a second finger inside of Jungkook a bit before the youngest was ready. He hissed at the intrusion and Taehyung apologized with a gentle kiss in between Jungkook’s shoulder blades. When Jungkook was fully prepped, Taehyung finally eased himself inside of the youngest. 

Jungkook’s arms gave out a pleasure raced through him. He buried his face against Jimin’s shoulder and Taehyung established the rhythm from then on, every thrust pressing Jungkook deep inside Jimin. The oldest anxiously worked his hand on his own cock, making the most delicious whimpers and moans. Jungkook moved up enough to press his mouth to Jimin’s, eating up the sounds the oldest was making, wrapping his hand around Jimin’s on his cock, inching Jimin closer to his orgasm.

Taehyung shifted his angle, gripping Jungkook’s hips tightly and Jimin screamed as Jungkook’s cock shifted inside him, intense pleasure racing through him. “Fuck I’m gonna cum.” He groaned. “Kookie fuck-” Jimin’s back arched and Jungkook groaned as the oldest clenched around his cock. Jungkook panted as Jimin’s orgasm made the older boy tense up around his dick and with only a few more thrusts from Taehyung, Jungkook could feel his own orgasm building.

Taehyung slammed into Jungkook with full force, his pace just a bit off enough that Jimin already knew Taehyung was close. Jimin panted as he came down from his high, the slide of Jungkook’s cock in him overstimulating. He pushed past the discomfort and locked lips with Jungkook again, clenching around Jungkook’s cock again. That was the final straw and Jungkook arched, his moans pitching higher as he reached his release. 

“Fuck.” Taehyung gasped and he fucked Jungkook through his orgasm before bottoming out one last time, spurting into the condom as his movements stilled. The three of them stayed there, panting for a long minute before Taehyung slid out of Jungkook, his hands still on the youngest’s hips as he helped ease him out of Jimin. They disposed of the condoms and Jungkook brought out a washcloth to clean Jimin’s cum stained belly. Taehyung wrapped Jimin in his arms and Jungkook sank down on the bed on Jimin’s other side.

They cuddled on top of the blankets, sweaty and worn out, not saying much as they quietly enjoyed each others’ presence. Taehyung finally spoke up. “It’s really hot in here.”

“Told you so.” Jimin said, reaching over to poke Taehyung lightly. “And since you’re the one who made it like this, you get to go turn it back down.”

Taehyung groaned. “I don’t want to though.” He mumbled. “It’s cozy here with both of you.”

“You okay Kookie?” Jimin asked after a moment.

Jungkook hummed. “Yeah. Best Christmas ever.” He said softly. 

“Damn right.” Taehyung said, fist pumping the air.

Jimin shoved at him. “Go turn down the heat you dummy.”

Taehyung grumbled and got out of bed, returning a few moments later. “I have the best idea for New Year’s.” He said conspiratorially. 

Jungkook rolled his eyes. “We’ll talk about it in the morning Tae, I’m sleepy.” He mumbled.

“Of course Kookie.” Taehyung said with a grin, pressing a kiss to Jungkook’s cheek. “Love you.”

Jungkook smiled, propping himself up on his elbow to catch Taehyung’s lips in a kiss. “Love you too.”

“What about me?” Jimin whined.

Both Jungkook and Taehyung leaned over to press a kiss to Jimin’s lips at the same time and the oldest giggled. “You guys are stupid.” He grumbled.

Taehyung shrugged. “You love us.”

Jimin nodded. “Yeah I do, a lot.”

“You better. I went all out for your present this year.”

Jimin was suddenly very awake. “Fuzzy handcuffs? A dildo? Vibrator?”

Taehyung smacked his chest. “Mind out of the gutter Chim. Can’t I get you a normal fucking present without it being a sex toy?”

Jimin pouted.

Jungkook watched his two boyfriends bicker and he curled up closer to Jimin, resting his head on the oldest boy’s chest. He figured he had to be the luckiest guy in the whole world. He had two adorable, sexy, wonderful boyfriends who loved him as much as he loved them. He knew that when the three of them would open presents the next morning, both of his boyfriends would be delighted by the adorable matching couple (trio?) outfits, rings and phone cases he had gotten them. And when Taehyung and Jimin told him the next morning that they were officially asking Jungkook to move in with them, Jungkook most definitely did _not_ get emotional about it. 

As he sat in between Jimin and Taehyung, watching some dumb holiday movie on the television, Jungkook was right where he wanted to be. He had two of the best boyfriends in the world, and nothing could be better. They were there for each other when things were hard, and enjoyed each other’s company when things were going well. And when his boyfriends lost interest in the movie and started getting handsy with Jungkook’s body, he joined in eagerly, the tv forgotten until they were finished, happy and sated as they cuddled on the couch.

“It’s cheesy,” Jungkook said, “but you both are all I could ever want for Christmas.”

Jimin giggled and Taehyung poked him. “That’s the dorkiest thing you’ve ever said.”

Jungkook shrugged. “So what? It’s true. I’m so lucky to have you both.”

“Aw Kookie.” Jimin cooed and they leaned over to kiss Jungkook’s cheeks. 

“We love you too.” Taehyung said.

“Now where’s the remote. If we watch another stupid Christmas movie again I’m going to scream.” Jimin complained.

Jungkook laughed. “But I like it.”

“When he screams?” Taehyung teased with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

Jungkook grinned. “Maybe.” He said, and then both him and Taehyung attacked Jimin with tickles, causing the oldest to shriek. 

Yep, Jungkook was perfectly happy. Life with two boyfriends wasn’t always easy, but the three of them loved each other unconditionally. There was never a dull moment, and Jungkook knew his life was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm sad to say that that's the end of this fic. I struggled to get this last chapter written, but aside from feeling like the ending was a bit too cheesy and drawn out, I'm happy with it. I hope you guys liked it. I'm not sure what I'm going to do next. I've considered writing another maknae line fic with a hybrid au, but I also want to switch gears and write a seventeen fic. I honestly don't know but at some point both those ideas will reach their fruition so stay tuned for both of them. I hope you guys liked this fic and thank you to all of you who stuck through it with me. Enjoy this final chapter!
> 
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


End file.
